Shadow Moon
may refer to any the following characters. Shadowidentity.jpg| Nobuhiko Akizuki Nobuhiko Tsukikage.png| Nobuhiko Tsukikage (A.R. World) O0640048012354459371.jpg| Red Shadow Moon Img 282804 31219571 0.jpg| Shadow Moon Army Forms before he became Shadow Moon. - Standard= Shadow Moon Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.4 cm.Hobby Japan. (2005). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 1. p. 59-61. ISBN 978-4894253896. . (2018). Heisei ＆ Showa: Kamen Rider Profile Complete Works. ISBN 978-988-78421-3-2. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 1.5 km.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. *'Hearing': 500 m. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 4 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. Century King Shadow Moon is Nobuhiko's alter-ego after being brainwashed by Gorgom. Shadow Moon has roughly the same amount of power and strength as Kamen Rider Black. His primary techniques are the Shadow Punch and the Shadow Kick. Appearances: Kamen Rider Black Episodes 35-38, Terrifying! The Phantom House of Devil Pass, 39-51, Kamen Rider Black RX Episodes 21, 22 & 27 - Giant= In the film Kamen Rider World, Shadow Moon is resurrected as a giant and uses his dark powers to revive five monsters destroyed by Kamen Rider Black, ZO and J. How he became a giant and returned from the dead is unknown, but it could possibly be a result of his King Stone absorbing J Power energy in his deceased state to resurrect him. - White RX= White RX Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.8 cm. *'Rider Weight': 91 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Maximum Jump Height': 60 m. , also known as , is the upgrade form of Shadow Moon. It is essentially Shadow Moon's RX version of Black's, with a silver colored appearance of BLACK RX, but is powered by moonlight instead of sunlight. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Black RX Edition: After 0. - Creation King= Creation King Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.4 cm. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Maximum Jump Height': 100 m. , also known as , is the final form of Shadow Moon. It is a form Shadow Moon took by absorbing both the Sun and Moon King Stones. This form resembles a crimson colored Shadow Moon. The Creation King is essentially the true purpose of those who possess the King Stones, so that the victor may claim the other to become the Creation King and rule Gorgom for another 50,000 years. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Black RX Edition: After 0. }} Equipment *King Stone - Transformation belt *Satan Sabre - Primary sword in Kamen Rider BLACK arc *Shadow Sabers - Twin swords in Kamen Rider BLACK RX arc Vehicles *Battle Hopper - Kamen Rider Black's personal motorcycle, temporary mind-controlled/hijacked by Shadow Moon. Devices - Lockseed= : Allows the user to transform into Shadow Moon Arms. The core image depicts the King Stone while the lid backside image depicts the Satan Sabre. Baron/Gridon-styled Lockseed. It was the first of 3 unknown Lockseeds during the release of the Showa Rider Lockseeds. *Transformation: **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: KRGa-Shadow Moon Lockseed.png|Shadow Moon Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-Shadow Moon Lockseed opened.png|Shadow Moon Lockseed (locked & opened) }} References See also Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider Black Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Category:Showa Era Category:Generals Category:Debatable Riders